


Masked

by lotusk



Series: Masked [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Canon, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, Roommates, Secret Relationship, Smut, mask kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Joonmyun shows up for dance practice in a black face mask, it's all a little too much for Jongin.</p><p>A series of pwp drabbles/oneshots featuring Jongin, Joonmyun and masks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kangaroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangaroo/gifts).



> These stories all feature a kind of masked kink? Idk but I'm sorry orz.

The speakers have been pounding for more than an hour and Jongin's body aches all over. But it's a satisfying almost-pain because he's almost mastered the new choreo and this knowledge infuses his tired body with the little shots of adrenalin he needs to get him through the rest of the session.

He can't wait to hit the showers once they're back at the dorm, but for now, he can't keep his eyes off Joonmyun - hasn't been able to since he showed up for dance practice in a black face mask. He only wears masks when he's sick or when the managers insist on it and Jongin hopes it's not the former. But more than anything, Jongin wants to be the one to remove the mask. Or maybe he won't remove it at all. Then he curses himself again for bringing his thoughts in that direction. 

_Just think of ice cold water. Ice cold water. Freezing ice cold water. Kim Jongin you can make it through this without attacking hyung in front of everyone_...

  
••---••

Joonmyun had been more tired than usual the night before, and had crawled into bed at 9.30pm - the time he usually had his last cup of coffee and settled down for an hour or two of Minecraft. Sitting up in his own bed, Jongin had attempted to read Keigo Hinashigo's latest novel, his eyes flicking up every now and then to check on his slumbering roommate, slash, boyfriend. Arms flung over the edge of his mattress, eyes shut, and lips pouting slightly, Joonmyun resembled a sleeping child and the image made Jongin's heart contract just a little. He tried to focus on the book he'd propped up on his pillow but his eyes kept wandering and after twenty more minutes of distracted reading, Jongin switched off the lights and climbed into bed beside Joonmyun, shifting his limbs and body towards the wall to make space for himself.

Fingers sweeping soft vanilla blond hair aside, Jongin's lips brushed the pale smooth skin of Joonmyun's forehead.

"What time is it?" Joonmyun asked groggily as he instinctively turned his body towards Jongin's, snuggling against his hard warmth.

"Just after ten." Jongin smiled as Joonmyun's lips slipped gently over his, and his hand slid slowly over Jongin's back. As their tongues teased each other lazily, Jongin's arms pulled Joonmyun closer. His skin was a little hot to touch and his mouth, more than a little.

"Do you have fever, hyung?" Concern had crept into Jongin's voice as he placed his palm over Joonmyun's forehead.

"I don't think so. I just feel tired. So tired, Jongin." Joonmyun burrowed closer and Jongin told him to sleep as he stroked his blond hair over and over till his own eyelids grew heavy.

When Jongin had opened his eyes that morning, the sunlight pricking his face as it poured through the blinds, it was to find nothing but empty sheets beside him. There was a square of creamy paper on the bed stand, right next to his glasses: _early meeting with manager hyungs. See you at dance practice at 10! ♤_

Joonmyun always signs off his untidy scrawl with a drawing of a spade. Joonmyun insists he isn't cheesy but Jongin knows they had their first kiss over a game of poker - Jongin's sneaky way of stealing a kiss from a reluctant hyung. His ploy had worked and the winning card had been an ace of spades. Even though Joonmyun had complained that Jongin had cheated, he'd still allowed Jongin to claim his kiss (and his heart) that night, and he'd always signed off his notes to Jongin with a spade ever since. 

Joonmyun likes to think he's not cheesy but Jongin knows otherwise.

  
••---••

When Joonmyun had walked into the practice room two minutes before the session began, half his face concealed by a triangle of black fabric Jongin had never seen before, he'd had to catch his breath as a solid wave of desire crashed into him, spreading all the way to his groin. His eyes looked more intense now that half his face is obscured, and the contrast between his blond hair and the black mask was making Jongin feel things in convenient places.  He'd seen Joonmyun in white face masks plenty of times and hadn't been affected, so he couldn't explain why this black one affected him this way. Thank God he'd worn loose black workout pants today, Jongin thought as he tried to will his boner away by imagining himself plunging into ice cold water.

"Why do you look like someone just kicked you in the gut?" Baekhyun swatted him with his towel.

"Something I ate." Jongin lied and Baekhyun gave him a skeptical look.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were thinking about jumping Joonmyun hyung's bones right here right now."

"What the hell, Baek?!" Jongin hissed.

"Well do a better job of not drooling then," Baek gave him a smug grin and Jongin gave him the finger.

"You don't look so good." Sehun poked his cheek a few minutes later.

"I'm F.I.N.E." Jongin glared.

"Well, you look like SHIT," Sehun retorted, clearly affronted by Jongin's snippy attitude. 

Fortunately, no one else asked him about his welfare. Chanyeol was blessedly too oblivious to ever notice when anything was amiss; you could always rely on him to overlook nuances and subtle shifts in mood. In contrast, Kyungsoo was extremely perceptive, and he gave Jongin a decidedly appraising look while he did his hamstring stretches. But the worst thing was when Joonmyun turned around to look at him just before the practice began. All Jongin could see of his face was the smile in those almond shaped eyes and the pale gold fringe, and it was enough to start a deep stirring low in his stomach. Staring up at the ceiling desperately, he tried to drown himself in frigid waterfalls.

  
••---••

There's a move in the choreo where Jongin has to stand and dance behind Joonmyun and it takes everything for his hands to not reach out and grab that narrow waist. He can just make out the curves of Joonmyun's ass as it moves inside loose-fitting teal workout pants and it's a real struggle remembering his own dance steps. Even the way Joonmyun's blond hair is flopping is causing him pain. But Jongin manages to force out all the images of things he wants to do to Joonmyun because 1) he's a professional and 2) making mistakes will just make the session go on longer. A longer session means an even longer delay before he's alone with Joonmyun and that's not acceptable so he makes himself focus and makes himself look anywhere but at Joonmyun.

Finally the booming beat and driving rhythms come to an abrupt halt and all around the room, the boys are groaning and lying on the floor, flat out, exhausted. Joonmyun is the only one sitting up with his arms wrapped around his knees. For all that he's the smallest of them all, he is the fittest with his tight, compact moves and his stamina. Jongin tries really hard not to think about Joonmyun's stamina.

It takes another ten minutes before they're shuffling to their dorm rooms and Jongin mumbles a quick prayer to whichever Room Assignment God had decided two years ago that he and Joonmyun should be roommates. When they are almost at their door, Baekhyun says under his breath, _keep it down, I want to get some sleep tonight._

"Fuck off, Baek!" Jongin mouths and Joonmyun turns to give him a questioning look. _Never mind_ , he mutters as Joonmyun unlocks the door, and Jongin's hands are already clamped on the slim but broad shoulders before him. He practically shoves Joonmyun into the room when the door swings open.

"Jongin, why so impatient?" Joonmyun barely has time to get the words out before Jongin's arms are locked around his torso, his mouth latched onto his nape. "I'm sweaty. We're both sweaty."

"Don't care." Jongin's mouth moves hungrily over his skin, his fingers tugging the neckline of his t-shirt so he can lick the saltiness off his shoulder 

"What's g-" and Joonmyun gasps as Jongin sucks at the tender skin of his right shoulder and aubergine patches bloom on ivory skin. "Ouch! Not that I'm complaining but you're not usually in the mood after a tiring practice?" There's amusement in Joonmyun's voice, but also flashes of desire.

"This, where did you get this?" Jongin's fingertips trace the the contours of Joonmyun's cheek through the layer of black. 

"Manager hyung made me wear it because I looked so tired at the meeting. I should take it off. I feel fine." Joonmyun reaches for the mask but Jongin catches his hand and pulls it down gently. Joonmyun's eyes fill with confusion, "I don't understand."

Filled with both excitement and dread (because what if Joonmyun finds this disturbing), Jongin brings his hand to his crotch, and presses it against his arousal.

"Do you mean the mask?" There's surprise in Joonmyun's eyes as he makes the connection and Jongin nods. Then Jongin's walking him backwards towards the bed, and Joonmyun tumbles onto the mattress when the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed. They both laugh as Jongin lands on top of him, their bodies falling into each other. Jongin kisses his neck while one hand slides under his shirt, roaming restlessly over sweat sticky skin. Slowly, Jongin angles his hips and moves over Joonmyun's stiffening length in a sensual drag that has them both moaning. 

"Shhh, not so loud or Baek will be unbearable at breakfast," Jongin says as his hand covers Joonmyun's mouth. He can feel the hot puffs of breath through the cloth, and Joonmyun looks so mysterious with the mask on. Now Joonmyun's palms are exploring his back and moving down towards his waist and he thrusts upwards so their cocks grind and rub against each other through layers of sweat dampened cotton. Jongin can't remember feeling more turned on in his life.

"Take it off," Joonmyun says, indicating the mask with his hands and Jongin shakes his head, _no_.

"But I want to kiss you," Joonmyun insists and Jongin tells him _later_ \- just before he tugs his shirt up and places his lips on Joonmyun's belly. The muscles ripple in response as Jongin's tongue glides over salty skin and moves lower and lower, leaving a trail of pale magenta marks. Gripping the waistband of the teal blue workout pants, Jongin pulls it to halfway down Joonmyun's thighs. 

The outline of his dick is clearly visible and Jongin is dying to pull the briefs down ... but not yet, he thinks. He takes one last look at Joonmyun's eyes (they're simmering with desire) before burying his face in his thighs which are just a shade too thin for everyone, but just right for Jongin. He licks the enticing flesh of Joonmyun's inner thigh, before nipping at it lightly with his tongue. 

"Jongin!" Joonmyun's gasp is sharp and desperate as Jongin continues to lavish his thighs with attention. "I'm taking the mask off," Joonmyun says as he slips one hand inside his briefs and palms himself, while the other hand reaches for the straps of his mask. 

"Not. Yet." Jongin grabs his hand just in time and pins it down on the mattress. "Wait, hyung. Just a few more minutes, I promise." 

"Hurry up," he says impatiently,  clearly having had enough of being a passive participant. Before he has a chance to say anything else, Jongin pulls his briefs down to expose Joonmyun's hand fisted around his cock. Jongin disentangles Joonmyun's fingers, then watches his reactions as he takes him in his mouth, and Joonmyun's groan is low and loud as Jongin's lips slide wetly over his cock. 

Jongin watches as Joonmyun's eyes shut in ecstasy and he imagines his mouth opening in bliss underneath that black mask and it doesn't take much to move on to imagining those lips stretched around him. His already aching cock twitches as he pictures Joonmyun sucking him off, but he doesn't think there's time for that now because he's been dying to be inside Joonmyun since he walked into practice with that black mask. He wants so much to taste that tongue and those delectable pink lips, Jongin thinks, as his mouth moves up and down Joonmyun's cock and he listens to the small sounds of ecstasy Joonmyun makes from behind the mask.

His self control is stretched paper thin by the time he reaches for the lube in the bed stand drawer. Forcing himself to go slow, he fingers Joonmyun and prepares him while Joonmyun wraps his hand around his own cock and pumps it fast and hard. He can tell from his desperate moans that Joonmyun is right on the edge, and that's when Jongin thrusts into him.

"Jongin, I-" He can barely hear Joonmyun's voice, it's gone so soft; he's never been loud during sex, and neither has Jongin - a combination of not wanting the others to hear and their own quiet natures.

"Come for me, hyung," Jongin whispers as he pulls out and plunges into him again and this time, Joonmyun falls apart, his eyes intense with rapture as the orgasm overtakes him. The sight of Joonmyun all ruined, with the mask still in place, turns Jongin on more than he can say and he picks up the pace, pounding his hips into Joonmyun's as he fills him up again and again. And somewhere along the way, it's Jongin who ends up on his back. They moan in unison, both shot through with pleasure as Joonmyun rides him, his slender, naked body moving gracefully above Jongin's in a wicked, pulsating rhythm.

"I want to kiss you," Jongin says as he finally unhooks the straps and removes the mask, revealing Joonmyun's beautiful face, "I want to kiss you, hyung." And he sighs as Joonmyun lowers his body so their lips meet in a hungry kiss; then Jongin rolls Joonmyun over so he can leave kisses on his neck and collarbones and his pale pink mouth. Jongin's tongue circles Joonmyun's nipples slowly, sucking on them gently, one by one, as he thrusts into him over and over until they're both panting and moaning muffled words of love and lust. After Jongin's final thrust sends him spiraling out of control, he collapses on Joonmyun's chest, tired and euphoric. That's when he feels something hard pressing against his stomach and laughs. 

"Hyung, how do you have any energy left after dance practice?" 

"Just shut up and kiss me already, Jongin." 

Jongin groans tiredly; Joonmyun has always had a lot of stamina.

**fin**

Hope you guys enjoyed reading this, and I'd love to know what you thought of it. Comments and kudos are very much loved


End file.
